Fumiko Inoue
Fumiko Inoue is second daughter and fourth child of the Inoue household. Fumiko is the 17-year old daughter of Hotoke Inoue and Harumi Inoue. She is the younger sister of Ryuu, Tora, and Isamu and the older sister of Ayumu and Nanami. She is also the younger half of sister of Yui Komori. She is also the third niece of the late Ichiro Inoue and the third granddaughter of the two previous heads of the Inoue Household. Later, Fumiko becomes engaged to Katsumi Kondo. She is currently working on a peace treaty between humans and demons. Appearance Fumiko has long wavy light blonde hair (from her father) that goes down to her ankles and blue eyes (from her mother). She has a petit, delicate body and has fair skin. She is also average height. She wears a fancy baby blue dress. Fumiko wears white gloves and a dark blue bow behind her head. She also has a fan in her hands and wears a pair of white slippers on her feet. Personality Fumiko is very soft spoken and is very ladylike. She's graceful and well mannered. Fumiko is very kind and sweet who wants to make everyone around her happy. Despite being a daughter of a noble man, Fumiko doesn't allow her family's fortune get in her head. Fumiko is very native (even more than Yui, her illegitimate half sister) but wishes for humans and demons to get along. As a daughter of a noble family, Fumiko is book smart and treats everyone with great respect even if they are servants or demons. Because Fumiko had spent her childhood isolated, she has little knowledge of the outside and shows to have a desire to know and understand the modern world. Fumiko deeply loves her family and doese what she can to make them happy. She shows to have a romantic side that is showed when she reads romantic novels. Fumiko is also a strong believer of love. Believing that one should marry of one's choice and someone that they love. She shows to have a protective side of her. This shown in her childhood when Ken tried to get to leave her garden. Which Fumiko strongly says that she doesn't to lose her right to see him. Fumiko is also very worrisome when her siblings go on demon hunting. However, she is without her flaws. Fumiko shows to be envy Bernadette who is the assigned parbter of the former's love interest Ken. Although, Fumiko tries to be kind to the girl, the former can't help but feel to hate the latter. But because Fumiko was isolated all her life, she doesn't seem to understand her emotions well. History Fumiko was born in the wealthy Inoue household as the second daughter and the fourth child. As a child she befriended a young boy from the working class who was named Ken Mori. The two young friends would secretly meet each other in her flower garden due to Fumiko's family would disproved of her friendship with a boy who wasn't from a noble family. Ken had often tried to get Fumiko to leave her flower garden to help her understand the outside world more. However, Fumiko would often said that she couldn't leave the property. This was due to the fear of her family discovering about her friendship with Ken and believed that he was a bad influence on their daughter. She feared that anything could take away right to Ken. Unfortunately, after Ken's father died, he pulled away from everyone including Fumiko. Relationships Ken Mori Ken is Fumiko's childhood friends and love interest. Since childhood, Fumiko had always loved Ken and wanted to be with him. However, because they were from different social classes, Fumiko and Ken couldn't have a relationship. However, after Ken's father died; he pulled away from Fumiko and their friendship became complicated. Throughout the years, both Fumiko and Ken were always distant from each other. Although, did see each other at church and hunter ceremonies but they never really talk to each other. Fumiko still shows to be in love Ken and wants to be with him. Fumiko has heard stories about him being brave and his risking his own life for others. Fumiko soon learned about his partner being a girl. Fumiko shows to worry that Ken won't like her anymore because of his relationship with Bernadette despite what he says that nothing will happen between him and Bernadette. Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Fumiko's father. Fumiko is not close to her father but she does love him greatly despite being neglected by him. However, Fumiko is not with the idea of marrying someone she doesn't love. Unsurprised, she does disapproves of his womanizing behavior and his mistresses. Fumiko deeply wishes for Hotoke took responsibility of their family and show more interest in them Harumi Inoue Harumi is Fumiko's mother. Fumiko cares a lot about her mother. The two often enjoy to have tea together. Fumiko worries about her mother and what will happen if her father continued his adultery ways. Fumiko wishes if there was something that could do for her mother. Despite what Harumi says that it will be alright, Fumiko does tries to help her mother to be happy. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Fumiko's eldest brother. Fumiko loves her brother very much but wishes he shouln't caught up in his work all the time. Fumiko does understand this comes from Ryuu seeing their kissing another woman. But believes that it shouldn't effect him from socializing with other people. However, Fumiko knows that can't go over the line with Ryuu. Tora Inoue Tora is Fumiko's older sister. Fumiko has a strong sisterly bond with Tora. During their younger years, the two sisters had often played together and were always seen together. Tora is one of the few people who knows about Fumilo's relationship with Ken but dosesn't seem to be bothered by it. Fumiko admires her older sister great. However, they do have different views about the relationship between humans and demons. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Fumiko's older brother. Fumiko is very close to her brother and seems to enjoys his company. Unlike how Fumiko disapproves of their father's womanizing ways, she is very fond of Isamu's flamboyish behavior and the two siblings enjoys showing each other's clothes. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Fumiko's younger brother. Fumiko loves her young brother very much but wishes he should be careful because of his chose of being a demon hunter like the most of their family. Fumiko worries about his well being and tries when she can to help him. She will; however, tell Ayumu to study at least. Showing that Fumiko cares about his education. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Fumiko's youngest sister. Fumiko enjoys playing with her younger sister and loves her very much. Fumiko always makes sure that Nanami is happy and safe in their home. She does wish for Nanami to see the outside world as well. Both sisters have often dream to marrying for love and choosing their husbands. Fumiko shows that she willing to sacrifice her chance of finding true love in exchange that Nanami is allowed to marry someone her choose. Yui Komori Yui is Fumiko's illegitimate older half sister. They share the same father but they have different mothers. Fumiko's two months younger than Yui. After discovering about Yui, Fumiko is overjoyed about her new found sister. Fumiko believes that Yui would happy to know about her family. Bernadette Chevalier Fumiko shows to be jealous of Bernadette because the latter becoming the partner of Ken her beloved. Still, Fumiko tries to be kind to Bernadette despite her jealousy towards her. Katsumi Kondo Fumiko becomes engaged to Katsumi. Although, it's clear that Fumiko is only doing this for her family, it's clear that she doesn't love him. Trivia * Fumiko's name means "Child of treasured beauty". * According to her younger sister Nanami, she and Yui look slightly alike. * It's revealed that Fumiko is expected from most people to be in an arranged marriage with a young man from fine money like her parents did. * Fumiko had a wish, which was to be Ken's bride. However, the two are unable to do so because of the social classes they're from. * She doesn't like it when other nobles mocks the poor. * Fumiko seemed to have developed a rivalry with Bernadette. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters Category:Inoue Family Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:In Love Characters Category:Yui's Family Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Homeschooled Category:Grandchildren Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Heroes Category:Supportive Characters Category:Fiancées Category:Tragic Characters